1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to processing video input for display, and more specifically to methods for sharing hardware resources between different display pipelines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Part of the operation of many computer systems, including portable digital devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers and the like, is the use of some type of display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), to display images, video information/streams, and data. Accordingly, these systems typically incorporate functionality for generating images and data, including video information, which are subsequently output to the display device. Such devices typically include video graphics circuitry to process images and video information for subsequent display.
In digital imaging, the smallest item of information in an image is called a “picture element”, more generally referred to as a “pixel.” For convenience, pixels are generally arranged in a regular two-dimensional grid. By using this arrangement, many common operations can be implemented by uniformly applying the same operation to each pixel independently. Since each pixel is an elemental part of a digital image, a greater number of pixels can provide a more accurate representation of the digital image. To represent a specific color on an electronic display, each pixel may have three values, one each for the amounts of red, green, and blue present in the desired color. Some formats for electronic displays may also include a fourth value, called alpha, which represents the transparency of the pixel. This format is commonly referred to as ARGB or RGBA. Another format for representing pixel color is YCbCr, where Y corresponds to the luma, or brightness, of a pixel and Cb and Cr correspond to two color-difference chrominance components, representing the blue-difference (Cb) and red-difference (Cr).
Most images and video information displayed on display devices such as LCD screens are interpreted as a succession of image frames, or frames for short. While generally a frame is one of the many still images that make up a complete moving picture or video stream, a frame can also be interpreted more broadly as simply a still image displayed on a digital (discrete, or progressive scan) display. A frame typically consists of a specified number of pixels according to the resolution of the image/video frame. Most graphics systems use frame buffers to store the pixels for image and video frame information. The term “frame buffer” often denotes the actual memory used to hold picture/video frames. The information in a frame buffer typically consists of color values for every pixel to be displayed on the screen. Color values are commonly stored in 1-bit monochrome, 4-bit palletized, 8-bit palletized, 16-bit high color and 24-bit true color formats. An additional alpha channel is oftentimes used to retain information about pixel transparency. The total amount of the memory required for frame buffers to store image/video information depends on the resolution of the output signal, and on the color depth and palette size. The High-Definition Television (HDTV) format, for example, is composed of up to 1080 rows of 1920 pixels per row, or almost 2.1M pixels per frame.
Various display formats are in common use today for computing devices to connect to electronic displays, including, but not limited to, older standards such as VGA and DVI, and more modern standards such as HDMI and DisplayPort. In addition, new standards are being developed such as, for example, HDBaseT. These various formats have various data resolution requirements, resulting in some formats using more data bits per pixel than others. In order to provide a high quality picture to all formats, an apparatus as discussed above may process all graphical data with enough data bits for the supported display format requiring the highest resolution. This leaves the apparatus responsible for removing data bits in order to support the other formats, which use lower resolutions.